Referring to FIG. 1, a typical magic-T splitter 10 is a four-port splitter having a first port 12, a second port 14, a third port 16 and a fourth port 18. The magic-T splitter 10 has a single input port, port 12 that divides the input power equally into two right-angle ports relative to the input port. In one example, arms 20, 22, 24 of the magic-T splitter 10 form a tee in the H-plane and the port 12 is also called an H-Plane port or sum (Σ) port.
A waste arm 26 is connected to the arms 20, 22, 24 at one end and includes a fourth port 18 at the opposite end. The fourth port 18 is a waste port to handle the reflected power that may come back to the splitter 10. The fourth port 18 forms an E-plane tee with the arms 22, 24. The fourth port 18 is sometimes called a difference (Δ) port. The magic-T splitter 10 can be used as a power combiner or a power divider.